ehrdipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Category:Races =Overview= Dragons, like the Vorgess, are a bit of an unknown for most Ehrdians. They often keep to themselves and their two island nations, and while their numbers are much smaller than any other race, they are both feared and respected by all others. Are they good? Are they evil? Most dragons actually fall more towards neutral, though there are others who fall into one moral extreme or the other. There is no way to know of a dragon's moral affiliations until one meets it face-to-face -- something most Ehrdians avoid doing. Despite their solitude and small numbers, Dragons are compelled to travel about once every decade or so, leading to most Ehrdians catching a glimpse of one at least once in their lives. Dragons, regardless of alignment, are often loners and rarely live in family clusters once their offspring grows up. They are fond of objects of beauty and tend to horde treasure or ancient Ziegun statues and other valuables in their mountain homes. Some Dragons keep Human servants or slaves, leading to a small, but considerable, Half-Dragon population. For those of you wondering how such a thing is possible, all Dragons possess the ability to take on a humanoid form naturally. Dragons come in all sorts of sizes and shapes, ranging from the more lizard-like to the more serpent-like. Their scales (or in some dragons' cases, fur) are often green, blue, red, yellow, black, white, or gray in color, but a few have been known to have purple, silver, or golden scales/feathers. Their eyes are either yellow, red, or orange. =Animals= More information on this section coming soon. =Art= More information on this section coming soon. =Children/Families= More information on this section coming soon. =Clothing= More information on this section coming soon. =Common Classes= More information on this section coming soon. =Education= More information on this section coming soon. =Festivals= More information on this section coming soon. =Food= More information on this section coming soon. Vegetables More information on this section coming soon. Fruits More information on this section coming soon. Grains More information on this section coming soon. Dairy More information on this section coming soon. Meat and Fish More information on this section coming soon. =Housing= Dragons are very simple with their homes. Instead of building elaborate structures, they find suitable places in nature to safely reside themselves, any potential future nests, and their treasure hordes and settle without changing much of anything. Common Dragon dens include caves, underwater (often in rivers; Dragons of more serpentine form can breathe underwater, but those closer to lizards cannot), and for some of the tougher-hided, near the mouth of volcanoes. Their nests and hordes tend to be close to themselves, but well-hidden from wandering eyes. Dragons that take on Human and other servants or slaves often have simple housing structures made out of stone or wood near their main den as a residence for their non-Draconic attendants. =Treasure Hordes= For whatever reasons unknown to other Ehrdians, most Dragons love and crave objects of great value and beauty -- especially when they are metallic and shiny. As such, they tend to accumulate many objects such as statues, coins, gold, weapons, armor and other such things over their long lives. These items are usually acquired when Dragons go on their occasional ventures around Ehrdi... And they are collected both by legitimate and illegitimate means. Except for the few true evil Dragons, the giant reptiles rarely kill rightful owners of treasure even when they steal the objects -- Dragons are magical and pragmatic creatures after all, and most actually prefer to avoid unnecessary fights. They will, however, become very hostile if provoked or if they feel genuinely threated -- Such as when the occasional foolhardy adventurer comes in an attempt to slay them and steal their horde. Dragons jealously guard their hordes until their dying day. Once they are deceased, what happens to their horde often depends on the Dragon's preparation for their death: Some entitled their descendants to part of their stash, others bestow them upon still-living servants and slaves for their loyalty. Still others never mention the location of their horde and leave it to fate after their deaths; it is fairly common for Dragons to fight over a den of their recently deceased in hopes of finding and acquiring their horde.